The objectives in this study are to monitor all previously treated patients for long-term safety, duration of response, and development of anti-Campath-1H antibody. Any patient who received treatment of Campath-1H, regardless of evaluability or study status, will be monitored for serious adverse events, opportunistic infections, immunosuppressive and anti-infective medication history, lymphocyte recovery, anti-Campath-1H development, and general disease status. Safety assessments are performed every 6 months until the absolute lymphocyte count (ALC) is > 200 cells/mm3. Ten patients participated in the original subcutaneous injection protocol and five patients participated in the IV protocol. Most patients have exited the study, however, three continue to be seen because of ALC below 200 cells/mm3. We plan to continue to monitor the last two patients for lymphocyte recovery.